1. Field of the Disclosure
Example embodiments generally relate to adapting a transmission via first wireless technology to avoid interference with a reception via a second wireless technology.
2. Background
A mobile device may be capable of communicating using more than one wireless technology. When operated concurrently, certain radio technologies within such a device may operate on frequencies that cause interference. For example, wireless communications conforming to the 3rd Generation Partnership Project's (3GPP) long-term evolution (LTE) specification may operate on frequencies near or adjacent to an industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) frequency band. So, interference may result between LTE communication and communication from a technology operating in the ISM band in a device that implements both technologies. To reduce or eliminate interference, co-existence coordination may be required to schedule transmission and reception among co-existing radio technologies, while avoiding performance degradation in the co-existing radio technologies.